Dealing with
by homohistoricus
Summary: Hermione returns from France for Christmas and meets some one at bookshop in Diagon Alley who triggers her memories of war. I do not own the characters and places used in this fanfic. Those belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Dealing with...

The sound of her own scream woke Hermione up. She fumbled for her wand to cast Lumos and see where she was. As it turned out - in her room, at The Leaky Cauldron, alone. No one came knocking on the door, and with her anxiousness subsiding, she remembered that she had magically soundproofed her room before going to bed. Due to a feeling, her nightmares would probably repeat themselves tonight.

During the day, Hermione had tried to find suitable Christmas gifts for her friends at Diagon Alley. When she was at Flourish and Blotts she noticed a tightly stacked shelf with a neat inscription above it "Healing the mind and soul." She was a scholar and a naturally curious person, so she went to explore books it contained. It was a weird mix of books on subjects ranging from "12 ways how to become the best version of yourself" to "Dealing with PTSD: magical and non-magical ways. Comparative analysis and application." Hermione did not remember this sort of literature being there at her Hogwarts days. So she had to assume it has become present after the war had ended and she had gone to France to finish her education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. There Hermione was (to her great surprise) sorted in Ombrelune house members of which was considered to be cunning, logic, cold and to value ambition and curiosity. The blue binding of "Dealing with PTSD...", book that she was currently holding, contributed to her thoughts about her newfound home at Beauxbatons Academy. It all swirled together in short snippets of memory - she picked up magnificent bow and arrow almost physically buzzing with magic; arrow bursts into dark blue sparks; graduating with honors and after that becoming apprentice to Defence Against the Dark Arts professor to be legally allowed to teach N.E.W.T level courses; becoming professor and head of Ombrelune house; her friends visiting her at France from time to time; dealing with French Ministry of Magic and their constant need of Hermione consulting them and doing secret missions; never-ending problems to balance her lesson plans and obligations to the ministry...

Sandalwood and jasmine light yet so enchanting fragrance slowly pulled her from her thoughts and brought her back to the busy book shop at Diagon Alley. She put the book she held back in place and stretched for the book "The Kingdom of Morpheus: dealing with haunting dreams - potions, charms, and other remedies." Hermione's hand slightly brushed other hand going for the same book - soft, long fingers, maroon painted fingernails shaped like almonds, a well-defined base of the wrist... Other person's breath hitched, and Hermione lifted her eyes, meeting a confused - looking woman.

"Malfoy!" she gasped and jerked her hand away from the book, and it's holder. "... It's Black now..." said soft and barely audible voice. Hearing her voice and fully realizing it really is HER made Hermione froze to the spot. For a few seconds, she felt a cold void growing inside of her spreading from the heart through all the body. After that, she just turned around and left the bookshop and absentmindedly roamed busy shops of Diogan Alley.

During the nightmare that had woken her up, she was at Malfoy Manor all over again - helpless, hurt, on the floor and being watched by glistening dark blue eyes. A noise in the bathroom startled her. Damn it! How could she have forgotten? She had to take the room which shared a bathroom with another guest. The last one left during the festive season... apparently soundproofing did not work on the bathroom. The noise turned into knocking, and Hermione took her wand out of its holster attached to her arm (some habits from the war was just impossible to break) and dragged herself out of bed. She caught a short glimpse of herself in the mirror -dark blue silk PJs with her initials and moon embroidered in silver on her chest pocket, hair in a messy bun and soft white socks - before lifting some protective enchantment. While slowly opening the door, she held her wand concealed from the view of someone or something that was on the other side of the door. The sight that revealed behind the door brought her back to the Manor again... Stop that, Hermione! Pull yourself together! You cannot get triggered now. In front of Narcissa Mal... Black... dressed in a simple yet elegant, expensive-looking and a bit lacy green nightgown and weirdly mismatched a bit fluffy yellow bathrobe over it. Hermione's attention was caught by something embroidered on the robes chest area - a figure carrying arrows and shield with patterns unknown to her.

"Ou!" Hermione's eyes jolted up, "Miss Granger."

She frantically tried to compose herself and tried to sound as calm as possible "Madam Black." Narcissa Black looked a bit... lost?... "How can I be of assistance, Madam Black?"

Older witch cleared her throat "I was in the bathroom and heard screaming so I thought that someone could be in distress...".

Hearing these words, Hermione noticed wand in Narcissa's hand "I do not think it will be necessary unless you know how to make nightmares dissolve using wand magic..." she suddenly silenced herself "... My apologies for spilling this on you..."

Narcissa raised her wand free hand, "No need to apologize. You are not the only one who experiences nightmares."

Her gaze followed Hermione's, and both of them ended up looking at an empty potion bottle seated on the tiny shelf under the mirror. Despite still being hazy from sleep, Hermione was curious, so she tried to read the label, but Narcissa was fast enough to flick her wand and vanish it.

Although her performed magick was flawless, she seemed a bit off... different somehow. Maybe emotional? Yes, that should be it. Yet Hermione could not quite pinpoint what sort of emotions thous were due to her own astonishment about the situation in which she had found herself in. Her gaze was drawn back to the interesting patterns on the embroidered shield on the Narcissa's bathrobe... light fragrance registred into Hermione's consciousness - sandalwood and jasmine. A feeling of strange contentment started to rise inside of her... body? No. In her entire being.vThe sudden realization washed over - she was standing one step away from Narcissa Black. In her PJs. Staring at her... breast.

The last thing she noticed before the door was shut from the other side was Narcissa's unreadable face and dark circles under her eyes. Hermione shook her head, put her wand in its holster, and went back to bed, sliding under the covers, she thought about how in Godric's name did she get here? Due to her teaching job at the Academy and responsibilities with the Ministry in France she had been on a tight schedule for... Merlin knows how long. So she had decided to take a few days for herself before submerging herself into festive chaos of Weasley - Potter - Longbottom clan. Thinking about her friends and their rapidly growing families, she started to drift to sleep...

Then a sound of shattering glass made her jump from her bed and grip wand tightly in hand ready to defend or attack.


	2. Single sentence

She waited for a moment to get used to the poorly lit room, considering that _Lumos_ could draw some unwanted attention. Her heart was hammering and pumping adrenalin, but due to her previous experiences, it did not compromise her judgment. Hermione concluded that sound came from Narcissa's room because soundproofing worked both ways, and Hermione's room seemed to be in order - nothing was shuttered. Also, after her nightmare and interaction with Narcissa, she did not soundproof bathroom door. She waited for a moment and listened thoroughly - not a sound was audible. Hermione proceeded to the bathroom and further to the entrance of Narcissa's room to check on her.

Opening her bathroom door, Hermione mentally chastised herself for forgetting to put all the protective enchantments back. Mad-Eye briefly entered her mind muttering "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" By the look of it, Narcissa hadn't secured her bathroom door as well - those stood slightly ajar, and coldness came through them. Lifting her wand up, Hermione decided against knocking in order to gain time if something dangerous was happening in Narcissa's room. She cautiously opened the door, and the scene that unfolded before her made her think frantically. The streetlight illuminated a small part of the room, letting her see a curtain moved by the wind in some sort of slow-motion manner consistent with some Muggle horror movies. Empty mirror frame which stood at the opposite wall from the window and the floor near it was scattered with mirror shards.

To scan the room for the presence of someone she used _Revelio_ spell wordlessly. It revealed only one person in the room besides herself someone was laying on the floor near the bed. When she lit the room, she saw that it was Narcissa breathing slowly dressed solely in a nightgown and her blonde hair draping over her face.

Hermione immediately decided to prioritize her actions to deal with the immediate threats first. She lit the room and checked the window in attempt to close it and block the cold from entering. Doing so, she discovered that one windowpane was destroyed entirely. Looking for an object that could have been used to do it, her eyes stumbled on something wrapped in a piece of paper. She scanned the wrapped object for dark magic, and when it turned out to be non-threatening, she repaired windowpane.

After that, she examined Narcissa more closely - pulled her hair back to be able to check her face. Blood. There were droplets of blood on the floor apparently from some wound on Narcissa's face. Hermione turned her over and saw a nasty wound on her pristine forehead, most likely from falling and crashing her head on the frame of her four-poster bed. The young witch used some diagnostic charms on Narcissa - it seemed that head wound wasn't grave enough to have caused a severe concussion. Good. But slight hypothermia wasn't such good news - how in Merlin's name was that possible? In such a short time? Assuming primary cause was broken window. Hmmm... Hermione puzzled, examining older witch further. Some sort of sleep modifying potion. Well... That could effect body's heat regulation.

Hermione levitated Narcissa on the bed as she mentally ran through her knowledge and experience of healing which she obtained due to the war as well as after the war due to her studies of Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had integrated into advanced DADA courses diagnostic and healing theory and praxis...after seeing what happens during the war when witches and wizards are not adequately trained. Some disturbing scenes washed through her mind, but she suppressed them. Draped a blanket over Narcissa's body and focused on cleaning headwound to determine how deep it was. As it turned out - quite deep. Hermione considered various possibilities and came to the decision to reverse sleep modifying potion because some things could only be diagnosed when a person was conscious. She contemplated the best way to reverse potion's effects... maybe something bezoar based could do the deed? She _Accio_ed fancy-looking glass vial from her room, leaned over Narcissa and slightly opened witches mouth to pour some part of vials content into it.

After a few minutes, Narcissa coughed a bit, and her eyes fluttered open. Haziness and confusion in her eyes turned to pure panic in a matter of few heartbeats. "Mighty Salazar! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" She jolted to a sitting position, and it seemed that by the sudden movement, she became somewhat dizzy and touched her forehead "What the..." her breath hitched as her finger moved over her forehead.

Hermione took a deep breath moving a bit further from Narcissa's bed "Madam Black, please let me explain the situation and do not be alarmed...". "Alarmed?!" older witch cut her off. "Do you presume I am accustomed to waking up to see a... witch hovering over me?!" For a moment, Hermione had a feeling that Narcissa intended to say "mudblood," but something in witches facial expression did not go together with this assumption as well as a slight blush which become apparent. Hermione restricted her upcoming anger about harsh tone remembering some of the most challenging students at Beauxbatons Academy. Doing so, she looked at older witch sternly (mimicking professor McGonagal) and spoke up using her most calming and persuasive voice "Madam Black do collect yourself and let me explain."

She paused a bit, seeing if Narcissa were ready to listen and found out she was. Hermione took a deep breath and shortly went through what had happened to Narcissa. As Hermione mentioned destroyed windowpane and the paper-wrapped object, they both looked at it still laying where Hermione had first seen and examined it. As Narcissa seemed to become increasingly nervous, Hermione clarified "It is ok. I checked it - no dark magic." Hearing that Narcissa visibly relaxed though her eyes were somewhat unfocused, "Except the mirror and me..." she said. She took her wand from the nightstand and clumsily_Accio_ed paper-wrapped object and unfolded the paper. Watching her, Hermione said, "To be honest, the rock is not relevant to your injury..." "I have not suffered cognitive impairment! I was referring to my emotional wellbeing!" She refocused her attention from Hermione to the paper as she studied it. After sighing heavily, she started to talk calmly "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Ilvermory anymore." Hermione was surprised by Muggle culture reference, but now the embroidment on Narcissa's bathrobe started to make sense - she had seen something similar when she considered healing studies at Ilvermory. "I guess this is to be expected due to my and my families... actions during the war..." She looked defeated and handed paper over to Hermione along with the rock it had been previously attached.

And at the same second Hermione flipped into analytical mode "Handwriting and grammar would be consistent with an uneducated person, also rather overused swearwords..." "Miss Granger, I am not going to pursue this further, so I do not require Auror type of assistance," said Narcissa icy. "My apologies Madam Black..." said Hermione weakly. "No need..." her voice become softer as she switched her attention from a paper in Hermione's hands to her eyes. "Actually, I should be the one apologizing - you have done nothing but helped me tonight. Thank you for that." Hermione was taken aback a bit - Narcissa Black was smiling to her. "Miss Granger, would you mind taking care of my forehead? Considering how clumsily I _Accio_ed that... thing I should not try to tend to a face."

"Sure. If it is fine with you, I would like to also run some quick diagnostic spells due to..." "The fact that some impairments can be only diagnosed while a person is conscious" Narcissa finished confidently. "By the way - what potion did you use on me just now?" "Um... my version of antidote to common poisons - designed to revers some standard sleep modifying potions," she said evenly pointing her wand to wordlessly heal the wound. Narcissa's eyes widened hearing her explanation. "...you know the potions which can be overused to the point where a person can fall asleep unexpectedly and injure themselves..." Narcissa huffed "No need to imply something we both know happened. May I rely on you being discreet about this?" Hermione grinned "I left England just after the war, so I have not talked to tabloid reporters or other Skeeter type people. Not a chance I am going to start now." As Narcissa run fingers over her newly healed forehead as if to check if it was in order Hermione used her wand to repair shuttered mirror. "Thank you, Mis Granger." Turning back to face Narcissa Hermione unwillingly knocked some books off the nightstand, picking them up she realized some of them were from the shelf at which they have met previously.

"You are welcome. I guess it would be a sane idea to retire to bed before I knock something else over..." She got no response, and as she looked up from the books now neatly stacked back on the nightstand, she saw Narcissa sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she _Accio_ed an extra blanket out of luggage for Narcissa and cast a mild heating charm since the room was a bit chilly. As she left for her room, Hermione put the lights out and left Narcissas door ajar as she had found them. Closing her own door behind herself and proceeding to bed, she remembered what Sirius had told Harry "We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Would someone dark check up on next-door neighbors screams? Would someone whos conscience was calm need to modify their own sleep to such a dangerous extent? It was clear to Hermione that Narcissa was going through something severe and working with healing. Despite all the worries and thoughts, she fell asleep as soon as her head met the pillow.

Hermione woke up to bright sunlight and felt moderately well rested despite eventful night. She stood up and stretched for a bit. As she touched the floor with her palms, she noticed something rectangular near her bathroom door. A crisp white envelope on which was written "To Mis Granger" in beautiful cursive using turquoise ink. Inside she found a high-quality paper, familiar fragrance and single sentence "I would appreciate if you would consider joining me for dinner tonight, if you should decide to accept my invitation, please be so kind and meet me 7PM at the entrance of "Amanuensis Quills. N.B."


	3. The subconscious decision

When Narcissa woke up it was still early and she felt the unknown texture as she starched out her limbs. She noticed an unfamiliar blanket and all at once last nights events rushed back into her mind thanks to a soft piece of fabric imprinted with a pattern of silvery moons. Those seemed familiar, but Narcissa`s thoughts were a bit hazy due to a mild headache. She went to the bathroom to take a shower in an attempt to relieve the headache. She did so listening carefully if Hermione was up. It seemed she was not and to not disturb Narcissa soundproofed the door. Her hair still damp after the shower Narcissa set at her desk and _Accio_ed an ink well and a quill. After looking at those for a moment she changed her mind and _Accio_ed wooden box instead. It was a gift from a Muggle culture professor at Ilvermorny. If only her mother knew… Muggle culture professor at her daughter`s quarters, drinking wine, almost every weekend. Somehow she had grown close with Jacky out of all professors at Ilvermorny. Smiling and reminiscing on her time at Ilvermorny teaching Potions after the war she took a fountain pen and an ink bottle out of the box. During her time at Ilvermorny, she hadn`t taken over her colleagues habit of using fountain pens which seemed less messy and very comfortable but unusual. She figured how to fill the pen with ink and tried it out on some scrap paper writing one of the poems Jacky had read her from Marcel Proust. Then she chose a crisp white envelope and similar paper to make turquoise ink pop. She slid the envelope under Hermione`s door and proceeded with her morning quite rapidly to not be late for breakfast Draco had invited her to.

* * *

Hermione decided to think about the perspective of meeting Narcissa after her morning routine but somehow thoughts about her intertwined almost all the stuff Hermione did - yoga, shower, taming her hair… Before going to breakfast she reread Narcissa`s note one more time and it seemed different than quill written texts usually did. Perhaps Black sisters were trained in some sort of special calligraphy, however considering Andormeda`s letters it seemed not to be the case.  
A lot of people were eating and conversing at the first floor of the Leaky Coldren, Tom approached Hermione and escorted her to a reserved table near the bar and offered a menu which she took gratefully due to not being there for a long time and not remembering what this establishment had to offer. After having coffee and light breakfast Hermione went for a walk through the Muggle London to get some fresh air and think about the possibility of meeting Narcissa Black that evening.

* * *

Deep in her thoughts, she barely registered a large amount of tartan swooping by: "Hermione!" exclaimed in thick Scottish accent brought her back to reality.  
"Professor!" Hermione beamed: "My apologies…"  
"Ou, no need dear!" Minerva McGonagall waved her apologies away by the swift motion of her hand. "I was under the impression that you will arrive later. Is everything well?"  
"Yes, yes, of course, professor!" she winced as she said the last word: "I know you would prefer Minerva, but my mouth seems unwilling to cooperate with my brain… or another way around?" she puzzled.  
Scottish which smiled warmly and genuinely as she spoke up: "Would you like to accompany me to a cafe so we can socialize without a crowd of our beloved acquaintances?"  
Hermione agreed merely and proceeded to fallow Minerva McGonagall. Great was her surprise when she was led to the entrance of Starbucks on Queensway.  
Noticing her surprise Scottish witch smirked and explained: "Once Rolanda invited me to this establishment and I got particularly keen on one of their minty coffee drinks." As soon as both of them got their drinks they went outside to enjoy being outdoors for a change and to converse freely and delightfully. After briefly discussing an end of the term fuss at their schools, which had kept them indoors for more than either one of them wished for, they fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.  
"Say, Minerva…" despite it feeling weird Hermione forced herself to use witches first name "…are you familiar with symbols used in Ilvermorny?"  
The older witch smiled and nodded acknowledging Hermione using her name "Yes. We have had few exchange students from there at Hogwarts. As well some former students have continued their studies at Ilvermorny. Are you interested in something specific?"  
"Well... I am. Have you come across a figure holding arrows and shield with an enchanting pattern on it? … also it may be associated with yellowish color…" After a moment of silence, Hermione looked sideways at Minerva and found her facial expression enigmatic.  
"I believe it symbolizes one of the houses of Ilvermorny – Pukwudgie…"  
Hermione choked on her drink and after coughing a while crocked out "I beg your pardon?"  
"Pukwudgie. I agree the name is amusing. The house was named so after a magical creature which distantly resembles a goblin. They can appear both friendly and challenging to humans depending on their intentions and deeds. Outside of Ilvermorny they hunt using poisoned arrows but at school, they provide security and attend to maintenance. They become a symbol of one of the houses due to friendship between Isolt Syre and pukwudgie named William. The house is characterized as representing a heart of witch or wizard and favoring ones who have a talent for healing. One of well known Pugwudgies was Queenie Goldstein." Minerva fell silent as they were passing by the Princess Diana Memorial Fountain.  
"Yesss! Now I remember!" Hermione exclaimed over-enthusiastically. "I did an extracurricular paper on her role at Global Wizarding war at DADA when professor Lupin was teaching. I believe she was a skilled Legilimens using it in silence and without a wand."  
Minerva looked exhilarated by Hermione`s enthusiasm and her knowledge regarding DADA and historically notable witches. "I am glad I could be of assistance, but I am afraid I have to go back to Hogwarts to make sure arrangements for festive dinners for those staying at school are in order."  
"I see…" Hermione looked at her wristwatch "Merlin all mighty! I should get going too!"  
"Very well Hermione! I believe we are going to meet tonight at Andromeda`s. It was a pleasure meeting you!"  
Hermione nodded as she said: "Likewise, prof… Minerva." Hermione watched for a while as tartan colored coat left her sight and fell deep in thoughts again about Narcissa`s affiliations with Ilvermorny.

* * *

She shook her head and contemplated what she was supposed to do next. Right. She intended to pick up some Muggle made items as a gift for Arthur Weasly before meeting Narcissa. Arthur was the last one on her gift list… Wait! She shushed her own thoughts wondering when had she decided that she is going to meet Narcissa. Smiling to herself and humming some Christmas songs she walked through the streets of London and decided to trust her instincts about meeting Narcissa. After getting gifts for Arthur she went to Diogan Alley to change into something a bit more elegant than jeans and a white sweater before her… meeting with Narcissa.  
Hermione was standing at seven o`clock in front of the Amanuensis Quills. And she was still standing there 15 minutes later, freezing due to her choice of an outfit – a black figure-hugging, knee-length dress and a coat which seemed to be not warm enough. Or maybe it was just really cold… no matter. Five more minutes. Hermione decided - five more minutes and I will leave.  
As she decided to leave she heard just behind her back "Mis Granger?" As she swooped around sharply she found herself so impossibly close to Narcissa Black that she could up close see her blue eyes, red cheeks, and plump lips.  
"Madam Black," she said as a white cloud of her breath swirled around Narcissa`s neck due to their height difference.  
"My apologies for being late. My grandson was not willing to let me go. For a while, we could only communicate via owls and Floo powder very briefly." Narcissa Black was justifying her tardiness.  
"Not to worry, Madam Black. I am very well aware of similar situations."  
As words left her lips Narcissa looked shocked. "I was not informed you have children. My apologies Mis, Mrs…" Narcissa Black stumbled over her words completely uncharacteristic to herself.  
Hermione started to laugh "Ou. No. NO. That is not the case here. Due to how rapidly families of my friends are growing I am an aunt to several children who live in Grate Britain while I live in France so…"  
Narcissa started to laugh as well: "I see. Do you mind stepping inside for a moment? I intended to have a brief business-related meeting but due to Scorpius I was not able to attend to it." She shot Hermione a questioning look.  
"Sure. No problem, Madam Black." While Hermione compered inks and quills at the shop to ones offered at her favorite shop in France, Narcissa went in the back to meet someone. Shortly Narcissa emerged back into the shop putting something in her purse.  
"Shall we?" she asked pointing at the door. Hermione nodded and as they were leaving the shop she noticed how streetlights illuminated Narcissa`s silver-blonde hair flowing over the back of her fur coat.

* * *

During the first course at the restaurant, they both seemed to struggle with slight nervousness and inability to keep a conversation flowing. Narcissa was more experienced in dealing with awkward social situations due to her upbringing in the pureblood social environment, so she did the first sane thing she could think of. She ordered some expensive wine to go along with the first course.  
They were going through dessert and finishing the second bottle of exquisite wine when Hermione told Narcissa a story about how the students of her house at Beauxbaton Academy had done some complex transfiguration spell and made student desks throughout the castle to transform into different magical creatures. It was briefly impossible for faculty to change them back due to unpredictable occurrences in different departments and classrooms and following chaos. She had to admit she was both proud and exasperated by what her students have done. Of course, she never let them see her being proud of a particular situation.  
Narcissa's eyes were sparkling with laughter as Hermione told her that. Hermione`s gaze dropped from Narcissa`s eyes under her collar bones and found something of great interest there. Framed by the collar of Narcissa`s dark blue dress was a locket on which was depicted some sort of a horned snake surrounding a wand on which tip glistened dark blue gemstone. Sapphire perhaps? A chainlet which held it seemed to be made of minuscule symbols…  
"Mis Granger?"  
… "Hmph?" Hermione`s eyes jerked up to Narcissa`s.  
"If I remember correctly ignoring your conversation partner is rude, am I right?" she asked holding back laughter.  
"I am sorry but I was intrigued…" said Hermione blushing furiously.  
"By what if I may ask?" asked Narcissa hesitantly after a pause.  
"By your neckless… it seems to me that it`s chainlet is made of tiny Celtic Trinity knots? Or am I mistaken?" Hermione elaborated trying to get her heart rate under control.  
"No. You are perfectly right. I believe it is a Muggle term for this particular symbol." Narcissa answered. Doing so Narcissa discreetly peeked at her watch "Salazar! It appears I lost a sense of time! I must apologize but I have some prior engagement I must attend…"  
Hermione chuckled: "Does it has something to do with Andromeda?"  
"How do you know that?" Narcissa looked startled.  
"I am also invited to Andromeda`s party for work and family obsessed people to take a look at each other, have some fun and to… let the hair down so to say."  
Narcissa laughed: "Sound just like her letter of invitation!"

* * *

They spent some time arguing amusingly about who should pay the bill and decided to split it to be able to leave and go to meet their friends and family.  
They left the restaurant and looked for a quiet alley nearby to be able to apparate. Hermione registered her coat being open and feeling rather warm if not even hot compering to her time waiting for Narcissa in front of quill shop previously.  
They decided to do a side-along apparition because Narcissa convinced Hermione she could get them precisely into Andromeda`s hallway to avoid the necessity to ring the doorbell and attract her sister`s attention to them being late and a bit drunk. Hermione agreed hesitantly and Narcissa got ready to apparate and offered Hermione her hand. Moving closer to grasp witches hand Hermione stumbled due to her high heels and consumed wine and started to fall. She barely registered what happened after stumbling because they were pulled into an apparition. Next thing she knew both of them were standing in the middle of Andromeda`s parlor embracing each other tightly because Narcissa had apparently caught her in mid-fall and still got them where they needed to be. Or at least close enough. Looking around Hermione saw bewildered faces of her tipsy friends and acquaintances. It seemed all the people in the room had frozen in the middle of something - conversation, sipping a drink, smiling and now just stared at two witches.  
Hermione felt long-forgotten social anxiety rising in her being...


End file.
